charliefacefandomcom-20200214-history
American Idol Parody
'''American Idol Parody '''is a video made by Charlie Face Productions. Released Febuary 1, 2009 it stars Mike Neevel, John Connor, Stephen Gilbert-Pergande, and Johnny Crews. It is, as the title suggests, a parody of American Idol. Recentley released was the sequel to the parody which involves the judges, Steve replaying his role as Ryan Seacrest and Dustin frequeting camera time as well unlike the first video. Video Synopsis The Video is a cut and dry parody of American Idol. Steve stars as Ryan Seacrest while the others all play duel roles as judges and contestants. Cast and Characters Steven Gilbert-Pergande as Ryan Seacrest- Not much to this parody other than Seacrest is played as mildly cocky and annoyed by the contestants. Johnny Crews as BoomBoom Lasalle- An odd contestant who sings songs in a quiet tone and who doesn't like to be yelled at. He cries deeply and asks Seacrest for ride after losing. He sings "Livin' On a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Randy Jackson- This parody is played eccentrically often rambling about nonsensical things while critiqueing contestants. Also it should be noted the overuse of the word Dawg. Mike Neevel as Paula Abdul- Paula is played as an insane but calm nice girl. She tries complimenting contestants and gets into arguments with Simon Cowell. Zebidiah Zachiriah- A shirtless white Hawaiian who considers himself to look "good" and it should be noted that he has "Fake Spray on Abs". He sings "Reflections" from Mulan. John Connor as Simon Cowell- Played as a man with an unraveling sanity. He berates contestants with crude and disgusting, yet creative insults. His patience ends with him going on a tyrade towards everyone. Rabb I. Am- a Jewish rap star who really is a young lawyer named Ronald Reinstein. He is an overall offensive parody of Jewish people. He sings "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by the Iz. Behind the Scenes *It was filmed in Dustin Lumbard's basement. Dustin in fact was in the room next door talking to his girlfriend (Shelby Dunfield)/asleep. *The video was edited by John at his house. *Johnny's name, BoomBoom Lasalle, is an inside Charlie joke. Also the song Johnny sang was by Bon Jovi which coincedentally Johnny used as his name in another video which featured Marucs Sims using the name BoomBoom Lasalle. *The video was 100% improv. *This was the first video to use the Charlie Face logo. *This was the second video to be edited. *This video has a very extensive blooper reel. Specifically one scene where John as Rabb I. Am says "Kicking it with my Herrocks!" which made Mike laugh almost every take. *It is the most popular Charlie Face video so far with 460+ views on Youtube. Quotes *"I look at the TV and i think I'm better than everyone else."-BoomBoom Lasalle *"Can you drive me home I walked all the way here."- BoomBoom Lasalle *"Why so serious!?!?!"- Simon Cowell *"Your high off Vicoden."- Simon Cowell *"Kickin it with my Herrocks"- Rabb I. Am Category:Charlie Face Videos